Amours grandissantes
by Soso-Wolfy
Summary: Après la mort de Dumbledore. La lutte continue. Mais, les amours et les hormones dans tout ça ?


Chapitre 1

Le noir complet. La jeune fille marche sans voir où elle va. Elle n'entend rien, à part sa respiration. Lorsqu'un craquement sourd se fait entendre derrière elle, elle se retourne brusquement et vit deux yeux jaunes brillants à travers la nuit. Elle entendit une voix rauque, parler une langue étrangère. Même si la jeune fille était une des plus intelligentes de sa classe et de son année. Elle ne comprenait pas ce que ces yeux jaunes lui disaient, mais elle se sentit s'approcher dangereusement vers ces yeux, elle se laissait faire, quand une autre voix lui parlait d'une voix grave, mais implorante « Hermione, non, ne l'écoute pas ! ». cette voix commençait à sangloter tout en lui parlant, plus elle écoutait la voix sanglotante, plus elle s'éloignait de ces yeux jaunes, devenus rouges. Soudain, un bruit assourdissant se fit entendre, quelque chose de lourd tomba sur le sol. Elle se retourna et se rendit compte que le noir avait fait place à une lumière tamisée, bleutée. Là, à ses pieds un corps était étendu, presque sans vie. Elle se baissa lentement, prudemment. Elle avait les yeux qui pleuraient, se rendant compte qu'elle connaissait la tête, il y avait des cheveux d'un rouge flamboyant, des larmes coulaient sur les taches de rousseurs. C'était un jeune homme, elle l'aimait. Elle le prit dans ses bras, elle se mit à pleurer et cria le nom du jeune homme « Ron, Ron, ne me laisse pas ici, seule dans ce monde sans pitié, j'ai besoin de toi. RONNNNNNNN ! ».

Elle se releva brusquement, tout était noir. Elle était dans son lit. Elle tourna la tête et là le jeune homme qu'elle avait vu quelques secondes auparavant dans son cauchemar était assis, la regarda. Il avait l'air inquiet. Il la prit dans les bras. « Hermione, tu m'as fait peur, tu as fait un cauchemar. Tu as crié de toutes tes forces, ma sœur m'a appelé, voyant que tu ne cessais pas. » Il la regarda encore une fois, elle avait des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues, elle sanglotait. Elle était trempée de sueur. Elle croisa les yeux d'un bleu azur du jeune homme qui la regardait. Une femme rousse et plutôt boulotte se précipita dans la chambre. Elle regardait le jeune homme qui était son fils et lui fit signe de sortir de la chambre, il fit un baiser réconfortant sur le front de la jeune fille. La femme s'assit sur le lit. « Hermione, je t'ai entendu crier. Tu m'as fait peur, tu vas bien, on dirait que tu as vu des choses horribles. » Hermione la regarda, toujours choquée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. « Je suis désolée Mrs Weasley, j'ai fait un cauchemar horrible et incompréhensible. » « Racontes-moi » « D'accord, je marche dans le noir, quelque chose fait du bruit derrière moi, je me retourne et vois deux yeux jaunes. L'être qui avait ces yeux me disaient des paroles que je ne connais pas, je m'approche de ces yeux et là une voix grave me dit « Hermione, ne l'écoute pas ! », la voix était en train de pleurer. Je m'éloigne des yeux jaunes devenus rouges, j'entends un bruit de quelque chose de sourd tombe sur le sol. La lumière s'allume et là je vois Ron étalé sur le sol presque inerte, il avait les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, alors je l'ai pris dans mes bras et j'ai pleuré. », « Hermione, tu as parlé aussi, crié même ». « Oui, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi les yeux jaunes me subjuguaient tant. »

Mme Weasley la regardait avec des grands yeux, mais compréhensifs, elle lui caressa gentiment la joue, elle la regarda dans les yeux et lui dit : « Ma chérie, ne t'inquiètes pas, même si nous sommes en période de guerre et que le Professeur Dumbledore nous a quitté, il ne faut pas toujours faire des cauchemars. Penses à l'avenir. » « Merci Mme Weasley, c'est vrai que j'ai crié ? » « Oui, tu ne t'es pas retenue, en tout cas. », elle souriait à la jeune fille qui essayait de se remémorer le cauchemar. Elle se rendit enfin compte de ce qu'elle avait crié, un sursaut de panique l'envahi. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai crié exactement, Mme Weasley ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu t'es mise à crier plusieurs fois « Ron ! », au fur et à mesure, on entendait pleurer et là tu t'es réveillée. »

A ce moment-là, Ron, dans son lit attendait que sa mère ait fini de parler à Hermione, il l'avait entendu crier, hurler, pleurer son nom. Cela lui faisait plaisir que la jeune fille le pleure, qu'elle rêve de lui, mais, elle semblait inquiète. On aurait dit qu'elle avait vécu des choses affreuses. Il voulait la voir, pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait vu. Il l'aimait, maintenant, il s'en rendait compte. Sa manière de marcher, de rire aux blagues stupides de ses frères. Tout en elle le faisait maintenant frémir. Il ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte avant le meurtre de Dumbledore, ce qui a ruiné ses projets, mais cela était un tel choc. Il fallait protéger Harry, sa famille, le monde sorcier en avait pris un coup. Mais, par-dessus tout, il voulait qu'Hermione arrête de faire d'horribles cauchemars, ils se rapprochaient tous les deux, elle lui demandait de rester près d'elle le soir pour qu'elle s'endorme, elle ne faisait plus de cauchemar, lorsqu'il était dans la pièce, il la regardait et elle souriait.

TOC, TOC, TOC…

« Oui »

Elle tenait timidement la poignée de la porte, quand elle rentra dans la chambre du jeune homme roux dont elle venait de rêver. Il était assis sur son lit, dans le noir, il avait l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Hermione le fixait, elle le trouvait encore plus attirant qu'à l'ordinaire, comme quand il réfléchit à un bon coup aux échecs. Elle souriait, mais n'avait pas oublié pourquoi elle était là. Elle s'approcha lentement vers le grand rouquin, il leva la tête, il la regardait dans les yeux de ses yeux bleu azurs. Elle se sentit fondre littéralement. Elle s'assit à côté du rouquin.

Un silence gêné s'abattit sur les deux adolescents, mais ce fût Hermione qui le brisa. « Euh… Ron… Je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi j'ai crié tout à l'heure. » Il la regardait et lui dit « Oui, mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, je comprendrais. Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je serais toujours là pour toi, tu le sais et pour Harry, bien entendu… » « Je sais, je suis désolée, j'ai réveillé toute la maison. Je vous ai fait peur, mais j'ai fait un horrible cauchemar. » « Racontes-moi. » « D'accord. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione avait fini de raconter son rêve, elle ne parla pas de ce qu'elle avait réellement dit dans son rêve. Elle voulait en parler, mais à Ginny, sa meilleure amie et la sœur de Ron. « Alors, c'est pour ça que tu as crié… Je vois, tu as rêvé de vampires… » « Comment sais-tu que c'était un vampire ? » « Parce qu'il y a deux jours, j'ai fait presque le même rêve, mais avec toi à ma place. » « Oh… Ah bon ? » La jeune fille le regardait, elle posa sans réfléchir sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui frissonna sous ce contact. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, puis Hermione dit « Euh… Ron ? Je peux dormir avec toi, je sais que je ne ferais pas de cauchemars, quand tu es à mes côtés. » Après qu'elle ait dit ces paroles, le rouquin se dit au fond de lui « Tu as bien entendu, Weasley ? », il lui dit alors en rougissant « Oui, si tu veux. »

Il se releva et souleva la couette pour qu'elle y entre, quand elle fût installée, il essaya de ne pas trop l'écraser, il ouvrit ses bras entre lesquels elle se blotti, ce qui les fit tous les deux frissonner. Ils s'endormirent, avec chacun un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

Harry était chez son oncle et sa tante, il dormait, après le décès de Dumbledore, il ne faisait rien d'autre que lire, chercher des informations pour trouver et détruire les Horcruxes. Une lettre ouverte était posée sur le bureau où on pouvait lire :

« Coucou Harry,

Les préparatifs pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur ont commencé, maman est surexcitée, Ginny, ça peut aller, tu lui manques. Hermione est resté chez nous depuis le début des vacances, mes parents ont expliqué vaguement aux siens ce qui se passait et leur ont demandé si elle pouvait rester. Elle fait beaucoup de cauchemars, elle est très jolie. Mais, très souvent triste. Bon, je te laisses, maman veut que j'aille dégnomer le jardin, encore… Nous t'attendons demain à 10 h du matin, Lupin, Tonks et Charlie viendront te chercher.

Amitiés,  
Ron »

Le lendemain, Harry se réveilla encore plongé dans ses cauchemars. Il savait que dans quelques heures, il allait rejoindre ses meilleurs amis, la famille Weasley, les membres de l'Ordre. Il savait que, quoiqu'il fasse, il penserait à Dumbledore, il avait reçu, quelques jours auparavant, une lettre provenant de Poudlard.

« Cher M. Potter,

Malgré le décès de notre cher Directeur, le Professeur Dumbledore, Poudlard ré ouvrira ses portes l'an prochain. Nous vous demandons donc, de vous rendre le jour de la rentrée à la gare de King's Cross, le 1er septembre à 11 h pile…

La Directrice  
Professeur Mac Gonagall »

Il descendit dans la cuisine des Dursley, ses valises derrière lui, il n'entendit aucun bruit, à part celui du lait qui bouillait dans la casserole que la tante Pétunia surveillait. Il n'y avait qu'elle et Harry dans la maison. Elle se retourna et vit Harry qui venait prendre son petit déjeuner, sans dire un seul mot. Il commença à se servir une tasse de café, elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit à ses côtés. Il la regarda et lui dit, un peu sur la défensive « Je serais majeur dans deux jours, donc, je pars aujourd'hui, je vous ai prévenu hier. Je ne reviendrais jamais. » Elle le regarda, des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, il la regarda et les remarqua. « Mais… » « Ne dis rien à ton oncle… Je sais que nous t'avons mené la vie dure, pendant toutes ces années, mais c'est surtout Vernon qui… enfin… tu vois. Je sais que je t'ai dit que j'avais toujours détesté ta mère, mais en vérité, j'étais jalouse d'elle. Nos parents l'ont toujours préféré, quand elle a appris qu'elle était une sorcière, c'était encore pire. Je ne sais pas comment me faire pardonner sur ce que nous t'avons fait et ce que j'ai dit à propos de Lily. » Elle sécha ses larmes rapidement. Harry, lui, la regardait, il était troublé par ce que sa tante venait de lui confier. Il était perdu dans ses pensées, quand un bruit de papier froissé retentit devant lui. La tante Pétunia lui avait emballé un énorme brownie, dans du papier aluminium. « Tiens, je sais que tu ne nous pardonneras pas ce que nous avons fait… Mais, je sais que tu as un grand cœur, je te l'offre. Bon, je pense qu'il est presque l'heure pour toi de partir… Alors, je te dis Adieu… » Elle le prit dans ses bras.

Tout à coup, un « crac » se fit entendre, puis deux, puis trois. Là, Lupin, Tonks et Charlie venait d'apparaître dans le salon des Dursley, ce qui fit sursauter bruyamment la tante Pétunia. Tonks se dirigea dans l'entrée, d'où elle fit transplaner les bagages d'Harry et la cage d'Hedwige. Elle revint dans le salon et Lupin s'adressa à la tante Pétunia. « Bonjour, Mme Dursley, je vois que votre mari et votre fils ne sont pas là. Bon, maintenant, Harry part avec nous. Je suppose que vous lui avez dit Adieu convenablement. Sur ce, nous devons partir. Harry, tu va t'accrocher à Tonks, nous allons transplaner jusqu'au Terrier, sauf si tu préfères le faire toi-même, puisque tu as eu ton permis. » Tout le monde regarda Harry, qui revoyait la première qu'il avait transplaner, Dumbledore dans ses bras, il n'avait pas retransplané, sauf pour passer son permis, mais il n'avait parcouru que quelques mètres. Il sortit de ses pensées quand Charlie lui posa une main sur l'épaule. « Je vais transplané, merci. » Il se tourna vers sa tante et lui dit « Adieu, tante Pétunia. » Sur ces mots, il transplana, suivi de Tonks, Charlie et Lupin.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, il était dans le jardin du Terrier. Il regarda autour de lui, rien n'avait tellement changé, il y avait toujours, le lac, la maison biscornue et Mrs Weasley qui accourait déjà vers eux, prenant Harry dans ses bras. « Harry, mon chéri, tu es enfin là. Tu ne manges toujours pas, ce n'est pas possible. Tes affaires sont devant la chambre, il dort toujours, Hermione aussi. Viens manger, vous aussi. » Dit-elle en direction de Lupin, Tonks et Charlie.

Harry prit son petit-déjeuner, Ginny n'était pas encore apparu, Harry redoutait le moment où il la verrait. Il avait rompu avec elle, après l'enterrement de Dumbledore, à contrecœur. Il se leva pour se débarbouiller dans la salle de bains. Il monta et entra dans la salle de bains. Il ouvrit la porte, là une magnifique rousse, était entrain de se brosser les cheveux, elle portait une unique serviette. C'était Ginny, celle à qui il venait de penser. Il la regarda, elle avait changé, elle était plus fine, plus grande, elle avait moins de tâches de rousseur. La serviette faisait se dessiner ses magnifiques courbes féminines. Elle le sortit de sa transe en criant. « HARRY ! Sors de là tout de suite ! » « Désolé, Ginny, je ne savais pas que tu… » Elle ne répondit pas et claqua bruyamment la porte. Harry se retourna et fit une tête bizarre.

-

Hermione se réveilla lentement, elle avait encore le souvenir de son cauchemar, elle essaya de se lever, mais quelque chose d'assez lourd la retenait. Elle regarda ce qui l'empêchait de se lever, elle vit un grand rouquin. Elle souriait et le regardait. Il ronflait silencieusement, il lui tenait l'épaule. Elle sentit d'un coup, que la grande main lui caressait lentement l'épaule, puis descendait, ce qui la fit frissonner. Il commença à lui caresser son ventre, il commençait à descendre vers les fesses de la jeune fille, qui était troublée par tant de douceur, il faisait un rêve érotique. Mais de qui ? se demanda-t-elle. La réponse fut rapide. « Mione… » sortit de la bouche du jeune homme. Il venait de prononcer son nom, elle voulait en savoir plus, mais un cri la fit sursauter et réveiller le rouquin.

« HARRY ! Sors de là tout de suite ! » cria la voix de Ginny.

Tout à coup, Ron se leva, il se tourna vers Hermione, qui se leva à son tour. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'elle l'avait entendu dire son nom pendant son sommeil. Ils sortirent tous deux de la chambre de Ron, endormis. Elle portait le tee-shirt préféré de Ron, orange, avec l'image des Canons de Chudley et Ron portait un pantalon de pyjama. Harry était dans le couloir déboussolé par les cris de Ginny et par qu'il avait vu. Il se tourna et les regarda sortir de la chambre de Ron, comme un COUPLE.

« Harry, tu es là. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi Ginny a crié ? »

Hermione et Ron regardaient Harry d'un air inquiet. Harry se reprit lentement et les regarda. Elle était toute échevelée, portait le tee-shirt de Ron. Elle était blottie contre le torse du grand rouquin qui était son meilleur ami. Ron était en pantalon, il tenait un tee-shirt dans sa main.

« Euh… Je… Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans la chambre de Ron ? Mrs Weasley, m'a dit que vous dormiez, mais je pensais qu'Hermione était dans la chambre de Ginny… »

Hermione prit la parole, un peu gênée par la remarque d'Harry, ron, lui rougissait légèrement. « J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar cette nuit… Je suis allée voir Ron pour parler et on s'est endormi… »

Un bruit de porte se fit entendre.

Ginny apparut dans le couloir, apparemment encore en colère après Harry, elle les vit plantés là dans le couloir. Elle vit Harry qui la regardait, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention et parla en direction de sa meilleure amie et son frère.

« Vous êtes enfin réveillés tous les deux, maman a déjà préparé le déjeuner, vous avez raté le petit-déjeuner. » Elle murmura à Harry « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils sont comme ça depuis le début de l'été » ce qui le fit frissonner, quand il eût compris ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il souriait.

Il les regarda une dernière fois avant de dire « Bon, vous vous préparez, je vous attends dans le jardin. ». Il se détourna d'eux. Ginny le suivit dans les escaliers, pendant que les deux autres se préparèrent.

« Ginny… Euh… Pour tout à l'heure… Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas… » « C'est rien, en ce moment, je suis à fleur de peau… Et puis, de te revoir me fait quelque chose… Sinon, toi ça va ? » « Ca pourrait aller mieux… Mais, Ron et Hermione, ils sont… » « Non, mais depuis le début de l'été, ils sont très proches. Cette nuit Hermione a fait un cauchemar à propos de Ron, elle criait et pleurait, c'était affreux. Ma mère l'a réconforté, elle s'est calmée et elle est allée voir Ron. »

Ils marchaient dans le jardin du Terrier et s'assirent au pied de d'un arbre et regardaient le lac. Lui était gêné. Il n'avait pas revu Ginny depuis l'enterrement de Dumbledore, il avait rompu avec elle pour ne pas la mettre en danger. Il l'aimait et savait qu'elle l'aimait également, ce petit bout de femme le faisait frissonner à chaque fois qu'il la regardait dans les yeux.

Après s'être préparé et avoir mangé, Ron sortait dans le jardin, où il vit Harry et Ginny, assis au pied d'un arbre. Il s'assit près d'eux. « Alors, Harry… Ca va ? Enfin… Je veux dire… Enfin, tu vois… » « Oui, Ron, ça pourrait aller mieux. J'en pouvais plus d'être seul chez les Dursley. Alors… Et pour Hermione ? » Harry voulait détourner la conversation. Ron rougissait à vue d'œil. « Ben, cette nuit, elle a fait un… » « Je sais Ginny m'a dit » Ginny se leva et se dirigea vers le Terrier.

« Alors, sinon ? Tu racontes quoi ? Hermione a dormi avec toi ? » « Euh… Oui… elle m'a dit qu'elle ne faisait pas de cauchemars quand elle j'étais à ses côtés… Alors… » Il s'interrompit, voyant que la petite brunette se dirigeait vers eux. Elle s'assit entre eux d'eux, ce qui fit frissonner le jeune rouquin, il essaya de ne pas le montrer.

« Harry, est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu m'avais l'air plutôt inquiet ou je ne sais pas. » « Euh… Non, ça va… Enfin… Je ne peux pas dire que je pète la forme, mais… Quand je suis arrivé, plusieurs choses sont arrivées » Ron rougit un peu, il savait qu'Harry avait été étonné de voir Hermione sortir de sa chambre et que personne n'avait l'air étonné. « Quoi comme choses par exemple ? » Hermione demanda « Ben, quand je suis allé me débarbouiller dans la salle de bain, Ginny était à l'intérieur, je ne l'avais pas fait exprès, je ne savais pas qu'elle était là. » « Alors, c'est pour ça qu'elle a crié tout à l'heure ? » « Oui » répondit Harry, devenant un peu rouge.

« A TABLE TOUT LE MONDE ! »

Mrs Weasley appelait les personnes présentes au Terrier. Ils étaient installés d'un côté, il y avait Rémus, Tonks, Ginny, Hermione, Fred et Georges et de l'autre côté, Kingsley, Charlie, Harry, Ron, bien entendu, Mr et Mrs Weasley étaient chacun à une extrémité de la table.

Harry jetait des petits coups d'œil discrets à Ginny, en face de lui et il sentait bizarrement le pied de quelqu'un se frotter au sien, il pensa à Ginny, mais il n'avait pas vu les regards que ses deux meilleurs amis se lançaient. Ginny, qui elle l'avait remarqué regarda Harry et lui fit un signe de tête vers Ron et Hermione qui se regardaient en rougissant légèrement. Il souriait lentement, mais sa fourchette tomba, il se baissa pour la ramasser, mais il vit que le pied qui se frottait depuis un moment au sien n'était autre que celui de Ron. Il se releva précipitamment et regardait Ron, qui lui continuait à lui faire du pied. N'en pouvant plus, il dit avec agacement « Tu te trompes de pied ! », ce qui lui valut un regard noir de Ron, qui avait retiré précipitamment son pied et avait les oreilles qui prenaient une couleur cramoisie, un regard interrogateur de la part d'Hermione et un regard amusé de Ginny, qui avait compris, elle retenait à grand peine un fou rire. La suite du repas se passa normalement.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, tout ce petit monde avait une occupation. Fred, Georges, Charlie, Ron, Harry et Ginny allèrent faire une partie de Quidditch, pendant qu'Hermione lisait un grimoire aussi gros qu'elle. Elle lançait des coups d'œil aux autres pour voir comment ils jouaient. A un moment, Ron alla se poser près d'elle et il retira son tee-shirt.

Hermione releva la tête et le regarda s'enlever le tee-shirt, elle sentit sa respiration s'arrêter, puis ses joues s'enflammer. Le torse de Ron était blanc, comme une tablette de chocolat, une minuscule traînée de poils roux partait du nombril et descendait jusqu'en dessous de son pantalon. Il tourna la tête vers elle, ses joues étaient devenues roses et ses oreilles rouge vif. Il lui sourit et remonta sur son balais pour continuer à jouer. Ginny, qui avait vu la scène, se dirigea vers sa meilleure amie et s'assit à ses côté, Hermione, ne l'avait pas remarqué.

« Arrêtes de baver, tu vas finir par mouiller ton livre » lui dit-elle d'un ton moqueur. « … Hein ? Mais, qu'est-ce que tu insinues par là ? … Je ne faisais rien, j'étais… hum… perdue dans mes pensées. » « Oui… bien sûr, tes pensées ne ressemblaient pas par hasard à un grand roux, idiot et coléreux ? »

Hermione la regarda, elle arborait un grand sourire. Elle allait lui répliquer, quand elle vit que sa meilleure amie avait arrêter de sourire, elle regarda en direction d'Harry et elle dit à Ginny « Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va s'arranger. » « Je sais, mais il me manque et j'ai tout le temps envie de l'embrasser comme avant. »

Hermione regarda sa meilleure amie avec compassion, elle savait ce que cela leur coûtait à tous les deux de cacher leurs sentiments pour se protéger. Elle comprenait la réaction de Ginny, celle d'Harry un peu moins. Ginny faisait partie de son entourage, alors cela ne changeait rien au fait que Voldemort puisse lui faire du mal. Elle savait aussi que la jeune rousse avait déjà partagé des choses avec le mage noir. La brunette tourna la tête en direction des trois autres jeunes gens. Elle vit qu'Harry souriait comme un bien heureux, elle pensa furtivement que c'était grâce à son vol sur le balai, seulement elle décela dans le regard du brun à lunettes un brin de tristesse. Elle porta alors son regard sur Ron, le jeune roux se tenait droit sur son balai, majestueux, concentré et affreusement sexy. Elle comprit alors qu'Harry a du avoir un choc ce matin en la voyant sortir de la chambre de Ron blottie contre lui.

Elle se replongea dans ses pensées, toutes dirigées sur le rouquin. Ce matin, elle s'était réveillée dans ses bras, elle voudrait tellement que tous les matins de toute sa vie elle vive des réveils comme celui-là. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi bien de toute sa vie. Elle se demanda quand même si, quand elle a entendu murmurer son nom dans son sommeil, cela pourrait dire que Ron la désirait sûrement.

Soudain, elle sentit deux bras puissants la basculer par la taille et la pousser dans l'herbe. Elle leva les yeux et tomba directement dans deux yeux bleu clair rieurs. Ron. Ensuite, ces mêmes bras se mirent à la chatouiller les côtes ; la jeune fille se débattit en riant et criant. Ron, qui était au-dessus d'elle, continuait de la chatouiller ; il se mit à califourchon sur elle et continuait toujours sa torture.

\- Ron… arrêtes… Ah Ah ! Je vais me venger…

\- Ah oui ? et comment ? je vous prie Mademoiselle ? tu sais que je ne crains pas les chatouilles.

La jeune fille les retourna et elle se retrouva elle-même sur le jeune homme. Il sembla surpris un instant et lui fit avec un sourire malicieux :

\- Alors ? Comment tu vas faire ?

\- Eh bien, je suis sûre que tu ne résisteras pas à cela…

La jeune fille se pencha sur le torse nu du jeune homme qui ouvrit les yeux avec appréhension. Hermione entreprit tout doucement de souffler sur le ventre du garçon en remontant lentement. Ron, lui commença à respirer plus difficilement et plus fort. Elle commença à remonter en direction de son cou. Ne se rend-elle pas compte que cela me fait autre chose que rire ! se disait le jeune homme qui sentit quelque chose se crispait dans son bas-ventre. Hermione remua un peu toujours en soufflant dans le cou du roux, mais se figea en sentant quelque chose de dur au niveau de l'entrejambe du jeune homme presser contre sa cuisse. Elle regarda Ron, qui rougissait, elle rougit violemment ; mais ne bougea pas d'un pousse. Elle lança à Ron un regard qu'il n'oubliera jamais. Elle lui lançait un regard provocateur, charmeur et malicieux.

Ron ne résista pas plus longtemps et se jeta avidement sur les lèvres de sa meilleure amie qui lui répondit avec ardeur. Il les bascula faisant en sorte que la jeune fille se trouve sous lui. Elle poussa un soupir d'aise contre ses lèvres. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et elle fit de même. Leurs se touchèrent alors pour la première fois. Elles frottaient l'une contre l'autre avec fièvre et dansaient. Ils poussèrent tous deux un gémissement profond. Les mains du jeune homme commençaient à se promener sur le corps frêle et tremblant de la jeune fille.

Tout à coup, une main secoua fortement l'épaule d'Hermione. Elle sursauta violemment et ouvrit les yeux. Elle était appuyée contre l'arbre et il faisait nuit. C'était un rêve. Elle s'était en fait endormie en pensant. Elle leva la tête et tomba nez à nez avec le visage de Ron penché vers le sien. Il lui souriait gentiment, elle repensa à la scène de son rêve et rougit.

\- Euh… Mione, maman nous appelle pour le dîner. Tu viens ?

\- Oui oui

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le Terrier.

Tout en revenant en direction du Terrier, Hermione se demandait si les sensations qu'elle avait éprouvé durant ce rêve. Comment se fait-il qu'elle se soit endormie simplement en pensant ? Elle se demandait si Ron pourrait lui donner autant de sensations s'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Mais, il ne fallait pas y penser pour l'instant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle marchait dans le jardin, mais juste derrière le rouquin. Ses yeux descendirent sans aucune gêne vers le fessier du jeune homme. Ses fesses avaient l'air tellement fermes et musclées que notre petite Hermione aurait bien voulu se pencher vers celles-ci pour les mordre. Ils entrèrent dans le salon et Hermione monta se débarbouiller et surtout se mettre de l'eau sur le visage pour calmer ses ardeurs. Ginny entra dans la salle de bains et trouva sa meilleure amie toute rouge et respirant difficilement.

\- Hermy, qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda la rousse.

\- C'est rien, Gin. Lui répondit la brunette. Elle commença à sortir de la salle de bains, toujours aussi rouge. Cependant, la cadette des Weasley ne la laissa pas aller plus loin. Elle lui attrapa par le bras et la tira vers l'intérieur de la pièce en fermant la porte.

\- Allez, racontes-moi. Je sais qu'il y a dû se passer quelque chose. Mon frère a l'air tout bizarre et gêné et toi, c'est pire.

\- Ah bon ?! Ca se voit tant que ça ?

\- Pas tellement, c'est juste que je te connais par cœur. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Vas-y.

Hermione prit sa respiration et lui raconta son rêve et les sensations qu'elle avait imaginé. Ginny lui sourit gentiment. Bien sur, la jeune fille connaissait ce sentiment par rapport à Harry.

\- Ca peut arriver de faire ce genre de rêve quand la personne nous intéresse et surtout pour nous, adolescents. Nos hormones travaillent énormément. Allez, on doit descendre manger.

Elles descendirent toutes deux toutes souriantes. Tout le monde était déjà installé, sauf Molly. Elles s'installèrent et ne virent pas les regards de deux des futurs mangeurs vers elles. Eh oui ! Harry et Ron avaient entendu leur petite discussion dans la salle de bains. Ron regardait Hermione tellement intensément qu'Harry lui donna un coup de coude pour le rappeler à l'ordre. Il ne fallait pas que les filles sachent qu'ils avaient entendu leur conversation, même si ce n'était pas intentionnel. Ils mangèrent tous en silence.

Revenons quelques minutes avant le dîner. Ginny entraîna sa meilleure amie dans la salle de bains pour qu'elle lui explique ce qui lui arrivait. Ron et Harry sortaient de la chambre de Ron et ils entendirent la phrase « mon frère avait l'air bizarre et tout gêné et toi aussi ». Ron et Harry s'approchèrent discrètement de la porte de la salle de bain. Ils entendirent le rêve d'Hermione. Harry était assez gêné, il entendait un rêve un peu érotique raconté par sa presque sœur et dans lequel son meilleur ami et elle faisaient des trucs pas si innocents que ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil au rouquin concerné par ce rêve. Ron avait le visage tout rouge et s'imaginait ce que la jeune fille racontait à Ginny.

\- Ca peut arriver de faire ce genre de rêve quand la personne nous intéresse et surtout pour nous, adolescents. Nos hormones travaillent énormément. Allez, on doit descendre manger.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent rapidement et coururent presque dans les escaliers pour descendre. Ils ne voulaient pas que les filles apprennent qu'ils avaient entendu leur conversation. Ils plongèrent chacun dans leurs pensées.

Harry se demandait si Ginny faisait quelques fois des rêves un peu érotiques sur eux deux. Il aurait bien voulu savoir si elle faisait les mêmes rêves que lui faisait assez souvent, surtout depuis qu'il avait rompu avec elle pour la protéger.

Pendant ce temps, Ron regardait pensivement Hermione. Elle faisait des rêves érotiques de lui. La scène innocente mais tout de même excitante qu'elle avait décrite à Ginny, il l'avait déjà imaginée lui aussi il y a quelques jours sauf que lui cela avait été un peu plus loin.

Le dîner s'était terminé et les filles et Mrs Weasley débarrassèrent la table et se mirent à faire la vaisselle. De l'autre côté, dans le salon, les jumeaux commencèrent à taquiner Ron car il avait regardé Hermione tout en rougissant furieusement pendant tout le dîner. Ron rougissait encore plus de minute en minute. Il se leva du fauteuil dans lequel il était installé pour monter dans sa chambre en ruminant, se disant que ses frères abusaient et ne le laisseraient jamais tranquille. Mais, à cet instant, les filles revenaient de la cuisine. Hermione sourit gentiment à Ron, qui, du coup, se rassit et lui fit signe de s'assoir à ses côtés. La jeune fille lui sourit gentiment et s'assit sur ses genoux et se blottit contre son torse.

Les autres regardaient la scène en souriant. Surtout Mrs Weasley qui trouvait son fils et Hermione trop mignons. Elle aimait beaucoup la jeune fille. Elle la trouvait très bien pour son fils, elle était intelligente, jolie, naturelle, un très bon contraste avec son fils qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur bien sûr mais qu'elle trouvait un peu casse-cou par moment, assez fainéant, même si depuis la mort de Dumbledore, elle trouvait qu'il avait mûri.

Ils passèrent la soirée tous ensemble. Certains discutaient en buvant le thé que Mrs Weasley avait préparé pour tout le monde, d'autres lisaient comme Hermione, toujours blottie contre Ron, qui discutait avec Harry et sa sœur de Quidditch. Au fur et à mesure de leur conversation, il sentait le corps d'Hermione se détendre de plus en plus. Elle avait posé son livre depuis un petit moment maintenant pour écouter la conversation des trois autres. Ron se sentait tellement bien, malgré la guerre qui faisait rage dehors, il se sentait à sa place. Il avait encore toute sa famille, son meilleur ami, son frère, Harry, qui dévorait sa sœur des yeux. Et surtout, il se rapprochait de jour en jour d'Hermione. Il se sentait en sécurité dans leur cocon familial et il sentait que ses amis le sentaient également.

Mr Weasley était en train de discuter avec sa femme tranquillement et se leva doucement. Il demanda le silence dans la pièce et regarda sa femme qui acquiesça.

\- Votre attention, s'il vous plaît. Je voudrais te proposer, Harry, de venir habiter définitivement à la maison. Pour l'instant, tu serais dans la même chambre que Ron, mais quand la guerre sera terminée complètement, espérons, tu auras ta propre chambre. Nous voudrions que tu acceptes. Qu'en penses-tu ?

Le silence régna pendant quelques instants où tous regardaient Harry qui semblait réfléchir. Il se leva lentement et répondit avec le sourire :

\- Mr Weasley, j'accepte avec grand plaisir à une condition, que je participe aux frais. Je voudrais vraiment vous donner de l'argent car une personne en plus à nourrir, c'est quand même quelque chose.

\- Alors, tout d'abord, Harry je voudrais que tu nous appelle Molly et Arthur, vu que c'est chez toi, maintenant. Quant à ta proposition, nous acceptons mais on ne veut pas être vus comme des propriétaires.

\- Je ne vous ai jamais vu comme des propriétaires, Molly. Je vous considère comme ma deuxième maman depuis longtemps déjà.

Mrs Weasley se précipita vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras en pleurant.

\- Ca me fait vraiment plaisir ce que tu me dis. Je sais que je ne remplacerai pas ta mère, paix à son âme. En plus, vu que Ginny et toi vous allez vous marier dans le futur, je comprends tout à fait.

Tout le monde se leva en applaudissant et en se prenant dans les bras. Ginny regardait Harry avec les larmes aux yeux. Même sa mère acceptait leur relation et le savait depuis longtemps. Elle savait qu'Harry se sentirait très bien au Terrier. Il avait trouvé un foyer digne de ce nom. Elle espérait que ce que sa mère avait dit sur eux deux allait se réaliser. Elle aimait tellement ce jeune homme qui n'avait jamais été gâté par la vie et le destin. Pour elle, en dehors de sa famille et Hermione, Harry était la personne la plus importante du monde. Pendant ce temps, Harry pensait la même chose d'elle. Il la regarda, magnifique dans ses pensées. Il s'avança vers elle et lui fit signe de sortir faire un tour tous les deux. Ce qu'ils firent.

Ils marchaient tous les deux côtes à côte. Ils arrivèrent sous l'arbre où ils avaient déjà failli s'embrasser quelques mois auparavant. Ginny se retrouva contre l'arbre face à Harry qui la regardait intensément. Il se précipita tout à coup sur les lèvres de la rouquine qui répondit vivement à ce baiser qu'ils désiraient tous les deux depuis que le jeune homme avait rompu, il y a deux mois. Elle s'accrocha à son cou, il tenait fortement sa taille. Il la plaquait de plus contre l'arbre, elle sentait ses jambes presque se dérober sous ce baiser tant attendu, le sentant, il releva ses jambes. Il attrapa ses cuisses pour entourer ses longues jambes blanches autour de ses hanches pour éviter qu'elle glisse et tombe. Quand leur baiser prit fin, ils ressentirent différentes choses en même temps. Le soulagement de voir qu'ils se désiraient toujours, la peine de sentir qu'ils devraient bientôt se séparer. Mais Harry se pencha de nouveau sur les lèvres de la jeune fille et lui fit un petit bisou sur les lèvres et sur le nez.

\- Gin, ma chérie. Je ne suis qu'un idiot. Je n'aurai pas dû faire ça. Rompre avec toi alors que tu es touchée par la guerre, que tu sois ma petite amie ou pas. Je voudrais me faire pardonner et reprendre où on en était, mais je comprendrais que tu ne le veuilles pas. Je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal. Je t'aime tellement, je pensais te protéger.

La rouquine regardait ce jeune homme hésitant, qui la regardait avec amour mais retenue. Elle se blottit un peu plus au creux de ses bras.

\- Harry, je pense que ce serait mieux d'attendre mais mon corps et mon cœur ne le veulent pas. Donc, je pense qu'on peut continuer mais, je te propose de garder ça pour nous à l'extérieur d'ici. A Poudlard, par exemple.

Le jeune homme se jeta alors sur ses lèvres une nouvelle fois, heureux. Pendant que, derrière la fenêtre, on voyait que les Weasley et Hermione souriaient, rigolaient et se tapaient dans les mains. Heureux de voir les amoureux de nouveau réunis.

La pluie tapait et glissait avec acharnement sur la vitre de la chambre d'Harry. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'ils étaient tous partis se coucher joyeux de voir le couple nouvellement retrouvé. Harry dormait profondément au creux du lit de sa nouvelle chambre. Celle-ci appartenait autrefois à Percy qui s'était détourné de sa famille et travaillant au Ministère de la Magie. Molly avait insisté pour lui faire son lit pendant qu'il en profitait pour dire bonne nuit à sa Ginny. Ils s'étaient blottis l'un contre l'autre dans un coin sombre du couloir de l'étage et s'étaient embrassés tout en se frôlant lentement comme pour se rappeler de leur ancienne complicité et intimité nouvellement retrouvée. Ils s'étaient chacun dirigés vers leurs chambres respectives avec un dernier regard. Le Survivant s'était mis en pyjama et avait mis un peu de temps à s'endormir, repensant à cette journée assez riche en émotions.

Il entendit des chuchotements et des rires étouffés, ce qui le réveilla. Il sortit de sa chambre avec ses lunettes sur le nez et vit de la lumière filtrer sous la porte de la chambre des filles. Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte et le spectacle qu'il vit lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Elles étaient toutes les deux en culottes et en soutien-gorge, Hermione était en rose pastel et Ginny était en vert sombre, ce qui fit ressortir magnifiquement sa chevelure de feu. Elles avaient toutes les deux les joues rosies par leur récente bataille de polochons et leur hilarité contenue. Des plumes voletaient un peu partout sur le lit de Ginny où elles étaient installées. Elles se regardèrent lentement et intensément. Puis, sa meilleure amie caressa doucement les cheveux soyeux de Ginny qui ferma les yeux, reprenant lentement son souffle. Ginny mit alors sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione qui lui sourit. La rousse fit descendre lentement sa main vers les bords du soutien-gorge de la brune qui se tendit légèrement comme un arc. Tandis que la main d'Hermione descendait vertigineusement dans le dos de Ginny continuant son chemin pour arriver aux abords de la culotte effleurant légèrement les fesses de cette dernière. Elles poussèrent un gémissement en un parfait synchronisme, gémissement que l'entrejambe d'Harry avait dû qualifier d'érotique vu qu'il commençait à se sentir légèrement à l'étroit dans son pantalon de pyjama. Le jeune homme retint sa respiration, regardant toujours la scène qui semblait irréel.

Tandis qu'il essayait doucement de reprendre un peu contenance, il vit alors que les mains respectives se mouvaient de nouveau. La brune se cambra sous la caresse de son amie qui pétrissait lentement son sein droit à travers le tissu rose où l'on voyait à un moment un téton durci par l'anticipation. Tandis que Ginny soupirait et gémissait un peu plus fort. Ce qui fit tourner la tête d'Harry vers la main de sa meilleure amie qui était sur le corps de sa petite amie. La main d'Hermione malaxait le fessier légèrement rebondi de la rousse tout en se dirigeant lentement vers les contrées secrètes de Ginny. Le pantalon du Gryffondor rétrécit encore un peu. Harry commença un petit mouvement de va-et-vient sur son membre dur, toujours en regardant la scène. Il vit alors la main d'Hermione qui remontait le long de la colonne vertébrale de la rousse pour ôter le soutien-gorge de cette dernière. Il vit alors deux petits monts d'un blanc diaphane surplombés d'un mamelon marronné qui pointaient. Les seins de sa petite amie pointaient sous la caresse de sa meilleure amie. Ginny se releva pour laisser sa meilleure amie lui ôter son dernier vêtement. Le Gryffondor retint sa respiration, toujours en se prodiguant des va-et-vients plus profonds sur son membre durci. Il alors le Mont de Vénus de sa belle, la main d'Hermione commença plonger au creux de cette antre qu'il devinait comme extrêmement chaud et moite. La rousse rougit un peu plus, se cambra et gémit si fortement qu'Harry sentit un liquide chaud et poisseux se coller à sa peau.

Il ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se rendit compte qu'il était dans son lit. Il commença à se retourner dans son lit et constata qu'il y avait du liquide collant sur son ventre. Il avait donc fait un rêve érotique et avait joui dans son sommeil. Il maugréa et sortit de son lit. Il prit sa baguette et lança un sort de nettoyage sur son lit, sur son pyjama et sur lui-même. Il repensa à son rêve dans lequel il avait vu sa petite amie et sa meilleure amie commencer à se faire l'amour. Il sentit alors son membre durcir de nouveau. Il soupira et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre afin d'aller se prendre une douche très froide pour calmer ses ardeurs. En passant dans le couloir, il ouvrit la porte de la chambre des filles, elles dormaient à points fermés. Il entra dans la salle de bain et se doucha à l'eau très froide. Cela lui remit les idées en place.

Quelqu'un entra dans la salle de bain alors qu'il sortait de la douche. Il étouffa une exclamation. Sa petite amie se tenait debout en petit short blanc et un petit débardeur vert foncé, l'air pas très réveillé avec un verre dans la main. Elle sursauta se rendant compte que quelqu'un sortait de la douche à ce moment-là. Elle soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle reconnut son petit ami. Celui-ci respirait déjà difficilement et se sentit durcir de nouveau dans sa serviette. Elle n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte de sa tenue. Tenue, qui, faisait repenser à son petit ami le dernier rêve qu'il avait fait d'elle dans lequel elle portait des sous-vêtements verts foncés. Il l'observa en rougissant. Elle s'aperçut de son regard alors qu'elle le regardait en simple serviette de bain autour de la taille. Elle rougit fortement puis lui sourit de manière légèrement provocante, ce qui donna une bouffée de chaleur au Gryffondor. Il s'approcha d'elle, tenant sa serviette plaquée contre son érection.

\- Hey ma chérie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais à cette heure-ci dans la salle de bain ?

\- Euh… Je… J'avais soif. Et toi, tu avais peur d'être bousculé pour prendre ta douche alors tu t'es lavé à quatre heures du matin ?

Elle vit qu'il rougit très fortement. Puis ricana doucement. Elle mit ses mains sur ses épaules, posant son verre sur le lavabo, le regarda dans les yeux et colla son corps contre lui. Il évita de la regarder, essayant de cacher sa gêne et la promiscuité de leurs deux corps n'aidait vraiment pas. La rousse sentit alors sur son bas-ventre, quelque chose de dur. Elle sourit en rougissant, comprenant que son petit ami avait une érection.

\- Tu as de drôles de rêves, non mon chéri ?

Il mit alors une main dans son dos, juste au-dessus de ses jolies petites fesses et la remonta jusqu'à arriver au niveau de son épaule droite. Il caressa alors son cou, sa mâchoire, descendit le long de son cou gracile vers la petite bretelle de son petit débardeur qui cachait sa poitrine qu'il rêvait de caresser, frôler, lécher, goûter pour la faire frémir de plaisir. Elle frissonna devant tant de douceur et vit un désir non refoulé au fond des yeux du brun. Ses yeux habituellement verts émeraude s'étaient assombris avec le désir. Elle sentit une sensation de chaleur intense au creux de ses reins et dans son bas-ventre. Elle allait réitérer sa question quand il l'embrassa soudainement, essayant de lui montrer la soif qu'il avait d'elle.

Elle fût désarçonnée quelques secondes puis répondit à son baiser avec ardeur. Leurs langues se touchaient et dansaient fortement et rapidement. Elle se plaqua un peu plus contre son corps. Ce qui enhardit le jeune homme, qui mû par une impulsion, plaça ses mains sous ses cuisses, laissant tomber sa serviette au passage, la souleva brusquement, la mettant à sa hauteur et la plaqua contre le mur de la salle de bain. La rousse gémit alors, sentant un peu plus l'érection de son petit ami contre son short fin. Elle s'accrochait à ses épaules, griffant légèrement son dos, arrachant un grognement presque animal au Survivant. Elle colla fiévreusement ses hanches contre lui, lui intimant implicitement d'aller plus près encore d'elle si c'était possible.

\- Vous pourriez au moins fermer cette porte ! chuchota furieusement une voix en colère.

Cela les mortifia, les ramenant brusquement sur terre. Ils étaient au Terrier, toute la famille Weasley dormait autour d'eux, la salle de bain ouverte en plein milieu de la nuit. Harry pétrifié, tourna une tête pâle en direction de cette voix et soupira. Il constata que c'était Hermione qui les avait surpris, mais, à la vue de son regard, il rougit. Il était tout nu devant sa meilleure amie et avait été sur le point de prendre sa petite amie là, contre le mur de la salle de bain avec la porte ouverte. Il bégaya des excuses à sa meilleure amie puis à sa petite amie. Il l'embrassa furtivement et partit presque en courant dans sa chambre. Il entendit les filles chuchoter furieuses. Il se sentit frustré à un point inimaginable. Il devrait parler à Ginny le matin, dans trois heures. Il ne réussit à s'endormir qu'une heure plus tard.

Ron se réveilla au son de sa mère qui prévenait que le petit-déjeuner était prêt. Il s'étira dans son lit et se leva. Quand il descendit dans la salle à manger, il sentit une drôle d'ambiance. En effet, Harry et Ginny étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, gênés et essayaient d'éviter le regard noir qu'Hermione leur lançait. Il s'assit à côté d'elle. Celle-ci lui sourit et commença à lui tartiner une brioche avec de la confiture à la mélasse. Quant à son meilleur ami et sa sœur, ils évitaient clairement son regard, il haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi. Il interrogea du regard sa meilleure amie, qui lui fit non de la tête. Apparemment, il ne fallait pas savoir. Il mangea donc son petit-déjeuner tranquillement sans penser à autre chose que le petit pied qu'il sentait contre le sien.

Après le petit-déjeuner, ils allèrent tous se changer car il y avait un lac devant la maison des Weasley. Ils voulaient profiter de ces jours de chaleur si rares en Angleterre. Les garçons attendaient les filles en shorts de bain et en serviette. Ils entendirent les filles rigoler et descendre les escaliers. Elles sortirent toutes les deux en robes d'été. Hermione portait une robe blanche parsemée de fleurs d'hibiscus roses tenue par un nœud dans la nuque tandis que Ginny portait une robe bleu ciel avec des bretelles fines. Les garçons restèrent bouche bée quelques secondes. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le bord du lac et installèrent leurs affaires. Les filles enlevèrent leurs robes, ce qui déglutir encore plus les garçons. Ginny portait un maillot deux pièces bleu foncé en triangle, ce qui donna chaud à Harry. La rousse avait un joli ventre plat, deux longues jambes nacrées et la forme triangulaire de son haut de maillot donnait une petite profondeur dans son décolleté léger mais joli tout de même.

Tandis qu'Hermione avait un maillot deux pièces de couleur blanc nacré sans bretelles. Ron observait la brunette avec insistance, sentant que son maillot se serrait. Son regard s'attarda d'abord sur ses jambes, pas aussi longues que sa sœur et légèrement hâlées, suivi de cela par un joli ventre légèrement plus rond que Ginny et enfin terminé par ce décolleté plus que provoquant aux yeux du rouquin. Elle avait une belle poitrine gourmande, ses seins étaient un peu plus gros que la rousse et remontés par ce maillot de bain sans bretelles. Hermione avait attaché ses cheveux en tresse qui descendait sur le côté arrivant au niveau du haut de maillot. Cela le poussa à se jeter à l'eau pour se rafraîchir. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit quelqu'un sauter à ses côtés. C'était son meilleur ami. Pendant que Ginny rougissait et sautait dans l'eau également, Ron observa Hermione. Elle s'était assise au bord de l'eau, ses jolis petits pieds entrant lentement en contact avec la surface fraîche. Il nagea lentement vers la jeune fille pendant que les amoureux à côté se taquinaient, se lançant de l'eau et partant dans une direction différente de là où les deux autres étaient.

\- Mione, viens dans l'eau. Elle est trop bonne.

\- Merci Ron. Mais pour l'instant, je préfère rester comme ça.

La brunette avait les joues roses et avait la respiration légèrement accélérée. Elle essayait de ne pas penser au magnifique rouquin qui nageait dans sa direction. Elle essayait de se retenir de plonger avec lui et lui prodiguer des caresses plus que provocantes sur son torse musclé par le Quidditch. Il était vraiment parfait. Ses cheveux mouillés qui dégoulinaient lentement sur ses épaules, son visage, son nez constellé de taches de rousseur. Elle rêvait d'être une goutte d'eau pour se faufiler sur le corps et les muscles du jeune homme. Elle avait chaud tout à coup. Elle plongea alors dans l'eau également. Elle essaya de s'éloigner un peu de l'objet de tous ses fantasmes. Mais, le rouquin voulait la taquiner, comme d'habitude.

Il s'élança vers elle. La brunette cria tout en rigolant et s'éloignant du Gardien de Gryffondor. Il la rattrapa bien vite et la plaqua contre lui. Il voulait la couler. Ce qu'il fit en l'entraînant avec lui sous l'eau. Elle se débattit légèrement sous l'eau. Ils remontèrent à la surface, reprenant leur souffle. Elle se retourna pour partir, mais c'était sans compter sur les réflexes de Quidditch de Ron qui la plaqua contre lui, mais toujours dos à lui. Il sentit alors les fesses rebondies et fermes de sa meilleure amie contre son entrejambe. Il resta sans bouger quelques secondes, le temps de se reprendre. Celle-ci, sentant la gêne de son ami, ondula légèrement du bassin contre lui pour voir sa réaction. C'était la première fois qu'elle osait faire une pareille chose. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Sentant que sa meilleure amie, son fantasme ambulant, se frottait contre lui de cette manière, rougit brusquement. Il baissa lentement son visage vers le cou gracile de la jeune fille et suça brusquement la peau découverte d'Hermione qui arrêta alors tout mouvement. Elle rougit fortement et sentant un peu plus la succion de Ron contre son cou, elle gémit sourdement, appuyée contre son torse. Elle se sentait se liquéfier sous la douce torture.

Ron arrêta son geste, entendant le gémissement de la Gryffondor, le faisant durcir brusquement dans son maillot. Hermione le sentait dur contre elle et se sentit soudain fière d'elle. Elle avait compris qu'elle avait un certain pouvoir sur le jeune homme. Elle sourit encore plus et…

Ginny se perdait dans l'étreinte de son petit ami. Ils étaient en maillot de bain et avaient cessé de s'éclabousser. Ils s'étaient éloignés de Ron et Hermione qui semblaient s'amuser à se couler mutuellement. En cet instant, Ginny était contre la berge, cachés par les feuillages, Harry entre ses jambes et collant fiévreusement ses hanches. Ils s'embrassaient fougueusement, leurs langues se cherchant et dansant entre elles. Quant à leurs mains, elles n'étaient pas sans reste. Une des mains d'Harry agrippait une des cuisses de la rousse, tandis que l'autre malaxait un des seins de sa belle qui gémissait doucement. Pendant qu'une des mains de Ginny était sur la nuque du Survivant à s'accrocher aux petits cheveux à cet endroit. Sa deuxième main caressait le torse musclé du jeune homme. Elle l'approcha légèrement plus d'elle, ce qui le fit grogner et…

« TOUT LE MONDE A TABLE ! »

Molly appelait tout le monde pour le déjeuner dans le jardin. Les deux couples qui étaient dans l'eau se séparèrent brusquement et respirant tous rapidement, essayant de reprendre le contrôle.

Hermione soupira, rougissante tout comme Ron. Ils se séparèrent doucement, chacun essayant de reprendre ses esprits. Ils avaient été si proches l'un de l'autre que lorsqu'ils s'étaient séparés, ils ressentirent comme un grand froid les traverser. Les quatre jeunes gens sortirent de l'eau. Harry et Ginny se souriaient doucement et commençaient à manger. Alors qu'un autre couple n'osait se regarder et rougissait dès qu'ils se frôlaient sans le vouloir. En effet, Ron et Hermione étaient tous deux gênés. L'un parce qu'il avait montré à la fille qu'il aimait qu'elle ne le laissait pas indifférent. La deuxième car elle n'avait jamais agi comme ça avec aucun garçon et ne comprenait pas pourquoi avec lui, elle avait fait, ce qu'elle a fait. Se frotter comme ça contre lui et le sentant de plus en plus dur contre ses fesses l'avait encore plus enhardie et étonnée. Elle qui l'aimait était déjà contente de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Peut-être qu'il ne l'aimait pas comme elle mais, c'était déjà un début. Elle l'attirait. Et c'était déjà beaucoup pour elle.

Lorsque le repas fut terminé, tout le monde se leva pour débarrasser. Les garçons allèrent récupérer les affaires que les filles avaient laissées au bord du lac alors que les filles aidaient Mrs Weasley à faire la vaisselle. Tout ce petit monde resta alors dans la maison biscornue où il régnait une chaleur légèrement moins étouffante que dans le jardin où Mr Weasley s'était endormi à l'ombre d'un pommier. Les filles, toujours en maillot de bain se lavèrent et se changèrent afin d'être un peu plus à l'aise pour rester à l'ombre. Ginny avait opté pour la petite robe d'été qu'elle avait par-dessus son maillot le matin même. Quant à Hermione, elle avait préféré se mettre en petit short bleu foncé au tissu léger avec un dos-nu blanc. Harry et Ron était chacun dans sa chambre et faisait une sieste, toujours avec leurs maillots de bain qui étaient légèrement humides. Ginny était descendue dans le salon où sa mère tricotait et se mit à lire un livre de Métamorphoses. Quant à Hermione, elle se mit sur le bureau de Ginny afin de faire quelques recherches pour peut-être trouver un des Horcruxes de Voldemort. Ron était au courant de ses recherches mais ne prenait jamais part pendant celles-ci. Le calme régna alors dans la maison durant au moins deux ou trois heures. Au bout de deux heures de recherches intensives, Hermione se sentit lasse et fatiguée. Elle rangea ses affaires et sortit doucement de la chambre. Elle se dirigea vers la chambre de son rouquin préféré.

La jeune fille ouvrit doucement la porte et entendit un léger ronflement. Elle sourit à la vue de son ami qui dormait profondément, le corps allongé en travers du lit sur le ventre. Elle entra et ferma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha du lit. Elle s'assit doucement sur celui-ci et plongea lentement sa main dans la chevelure de feu du jeune ronfleur. Il bougea tout doucement dans son sommeil et sourit. Elle le vit gigoter quelque peu, toujours endormi.

Ron était dans l'eau avec Hermione comme ce matin où elle était contre lui à se frotter langoureusement. Elle se retourna en le regardant d'un air provocant et souriant. Elle mit ses jolies jambes hâlées autour des hanches du jeune homme qui mit automatiquement ses mains autour de la taille de la brunette. Tandis qu'elle mit une main dans ses cheveux doucement et son autre main était sur un de ses épaules. Il les fit flotter lentement pour s'appuyer le dos contre le bord du lac toujours en la regardant dans les yeux. Il l'embrassa alors doucement pour ne pas la brusquer, mais la maintenait fortement contre lui de peur qu'elle lui échappe. Mais la jeune fille ne voulait en aucun cas s'échapper de ses bras qui lui caressaient le dos et la cuisse. Elle pressa ses hanches contre celles du rouquin pour être plus prêts encore. Ils en poussèrent un gémissement en un parfait synchronisme. Il voulait la dévorer de baisers, de caresses. Elle était tellement proche qu'il pouvait sentir sa magnifique poitrine contre son torse nu. Leurs cœurs battaient la chamade. Il se frottait contre elle avec fièvre, lui faisant sentir l'envie qu'il avait d'elle. Il murmura son surnom dans un gémissement. Mione… Mais, brusquement, il sentit que la main dans ses cheveux s'était arrêtée de bouger subitement. Il ouvrit les yeux et fut très surpris.

Il s'était retrouvé les yeux dans les yeux chocolat d'Hermione. Mais, ils n'étaient pas dans le lac, mais, bel et bien dans sa chambre à lui. Elle le regardait de manière étonnée, choquée et avec une pointe de désir. Il se rendit alors compte qu'elle l'avait regardé dormir. Peut-être qu'elle avait remarqué la bosse dans son maillot de bain qui montrait clairement son érection. Mais, il se rendit compte qu'il était sur le ventre, ce qui signifiait qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir cela. Alors pourquoi elle semblait choquée par quelque chose. Il lui sourit de manière timide, elle lui rendit alors son sourire timidement. Il se retourna dans son lit et se décala afin de permettre à son amie de se placer contre lui. Elle hésita, puis se mit à la place indiquée à côté du délicieux jeune homme qui l'attendait.

Il se rendit compte de la tenue de la Gryffondor et rougit quelque peu. Elle était tellement mignonne comme cela. Elle se blottit contre lui et ressentit un léger frisson. Sa peau était tellement fraîche avec l'humidité de son maillot de bain.

\- Alors, Mione, tu n'as pas réussi à dormir un peu ?

\- Non, en fait, j'ai avancé un peu dans mes recherches et je suis venue te rejoindre. Tu sais que je ne fais pas de cauchemars quand je dors avec toi.

\- Encore tes recherches… Tu devrais arrêter un peu. Tu n'avances pas vraiment. Tu n'as toujours pas trouvé qui était R.A.B ni où se trouvent les autres Horcruxes.

\- En ce qui concerne les Horcruxes, je n'ai pas beaucoup avancé. Mais pour R.A.B, je pense avoir trouvé, mais j'ai encore quelques détails à vérifier avant d'en parler à toi ou à Harry.

\- Ah bon ? Au fait, quelle heure est-il ?

\- Il est bientôt 17h. Ta mère va m'appeler pour l'aider pour le dîner vers 18h30 je pense. Harry dort dans sa chambre et ta sœur est descendue au salon je crois. Elle voulait me laisser son bureau.

\- D'accord. Hum… Hermione… Je voulais te parler de ce qui s'est passé dans le lac ce matin.

\- Oh… Je… Hum…

\- Je vois que tu n'arrives pas non plus à t'expliquer.

Ron la regardait taquin et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Elle ferma les yeux devant sa douceur.

\- Oui, en effet. Ron… Mmm… Continue…

Le jeune homme avait descendu sa main dans son cou. Il continua son bonhomme de chemin vers l'échancrure du dos-nu de la brunette. Son index se retrouva à descendre entre les seins de la demoiselle qui soupira d'aise. Il la regardait, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Il la touchait à un endroit assez personnel et elle ne s'offusquait pas. Elle semblait même apprécier et lui avait dit de continuer dans un murmure si voilé de désir qu'il allait rester dans la mémoire du rouquin. Elle posa alors une main sur son bras et le griffa lentement. Elle sourit, sentant les muscles se contracter et rouler sous ses doigts. Elle continua de mouver sa main, faisant en sorte de retrouver sa main sur celle, plus grande, du jeune homme. Il s'immobilisa, la laissant prendre les rênes. Elle fit descendre leurs mains quasi jointes sur un de ses seins, lui donnant implicitement l'autorisation de la toucher plus sensuellement. La sensation de son sein sur sa main fit sortir à Ron un son étranglé entre le gémissement et le grognement. Il sentait sa douceur, sa fermeté et la respiration légèrement accélérée de la brunette. Il se sentait fier d'être aussi proche de la jeune femme qui était contre lui et qui lui donnait l'autorisation de la toucher comme cela. Son sein tenait parfaitement dans sa main, comme si sa main avait toujours été faite pour prendre son sein à elle. Il commença légèrement à malaxer le sein de la jeune fille qu'il sentait se tendre comme un arc contre son flan. Elle avait les yeux mi-clos et gémissait doucement. Elle mit alors brusquement une de ses jambes autour d'une de ses cuisses, ce qui les fit se rapprocher encore. Elle le sentit alors se mettre au-dessus d'elle, entre ses jambes, son bras libre s'appuyer sur le matelas pour ne pas l'écraser. Il la regardait intensément, ses yeux habituellement bleus ciel s'étaient légèrement foncés. Et là, il se pencha lentement vers elle. Il la regardait encore dans les yeux, cherchant encore une approbation. Elle fit un léger hochement de tête. Il l'embrassa alors doucement. Ce premier baiser était chaste en comparaison de leur position. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer plus que nécessaire, surtout qu'il avait un de ses seins dans la main. Elle s'accrocha alors à son cou pour l'inciter à approfondir leur baiser chaste. Le baiser devint plus fougueux. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et la sentit faire de même, cela l'encouragea à glisser sa langue. Elle trouva sa partenaire afin de commencer un ballet enflammé qui leur arracha un gémissement. Il avait lâché le sein d'Hermione pour l'attraper à la taille pour les redresser tous les deux. Ils se retrouvèrent donc assis sur le lit de Ron à s'embrasser à perdre la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit et claqua brusquement, les faisant sursauter tous les deux.

Ginny avait terminé de lire sa Métamorphose pour la rentrée. Elle décida alors de monter pour se reposer un peu, mais ne voulait pas déranger Hermione, qui, quand elle faisait ses recherches, marmonnait et chuchotait. Ginny en avait l'habitude mais, à l'instant, ne voulait pas entendre ces petits bruits. Elle décida que, vu que sa mère allait monter pour vérifier si elle n'était pas allée, par le plus grand des hasards, dans la chambre d'Harry, se dirigea vers la chambre de Ron. Elle était dans ses pensées et n'entendit pas les légers gémissements qui provenaient de la pièce orange. Elle ouvrit alors la porte et fut tellement surprise par ce qu'elle vit à l'intérieur, qu'elle la claqua subitement. Elle resta quelques secondes, la main sur la poignée, plantée dans le couloir à regarder le vide. Elle entendit une porte à côté mais ne réagissait pas. Elle sentit une main sur son bras qui la tirait. Elle reprit conscience et se rendit compte qu'elle était dans la chambre de son petit ami.

\- Gin' ma chérie, est-ce que ça va ?

\- Hum… Quoi ? Euh… Oui. Je suis juste choquée. Je vais devoir me laver les yeux au moins une dizaine de fois.

\- J'aurais voulu te prévenir mais… Ils faisaient quoi ?

\- Ils s'embrassaient sur le lit de Ron. Mais, elle… oh Merlin ! Elle avait son haut quasiment défait.

Harry rougit alors brusquement, s'imaginant sa meilleure amie, sa presque sœur, le haut en moins. Cela lui remit en mémoire son rêve de la nuit dernière où celle-ci et sa petite amie se faisaient des choses. Il ferma les yeux et se remit les lunettes en place pour se donner contenance.

\- Dans un sens, c'est bien. Au moins, leur tension sexuelle va sortir un peu.

\- Même si on sait très bien tous les deux, qu'ils sont deux têtes de mules et qu'ils vont faire comme si de rien n'était.

\- Tu as vu ce midi comment ils étaient ?

\- Non, je mangeais ma chérie.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fait quand on était tous dans l'eau, mais, ils n'osaient pas se regarder dans les yeux et s'ils le faisaient, ils rougissaient.

\- Oh… Là, heureusement que c'est toi et pas ta mère qui les a surpris.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre d'à côté, un beau rouquin et une petite brunette reprenaient leurs esprits. Hermione remit ses vêtements froissés un peu plus correctement pour pouvoir sortir de la chambre et laisser Ron se changer sans l'embêter. Juste avant de sortir de la pièce, la Gryffondor se tourna lentement vers le beau rouquin avec qui elle venait d'échanger un baiser magique et qui l'avait touché comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Il était assis sur son lit, la tête levée vers elle et les joues rouges. Il se leva doucement, se dirigea vers elle, lui prit la main, mit son autre main sous le menton de la jeune femme. Plantant son regard couleur ciel dans les yeux chocolat, il lui fit un sourire charmeur et plein d'assurance, faisant battre le cœur d'Hermione plus fortement. Il ne montrait jamais autant d'assurance. Elle lui sourit doucement. Il se pencha lentement et lui effleura doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes, tel un papillon qu'elle se mit à imaginer bleu ciel et orange. Elle sortit alors de la chambre à l'effigie des Canons de Chudley.

L'heure du dîner était arrivée. Ce soir à table, tout le monde était surpris de voir Ron et Hermione qui se comportaient bizarrement. Ils essayaient de ne pas montrer qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés encore. Cependant, ils savaient que quelqu'un les avait surpris cet après-midi pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient sur le lit du jeune homme. Le seul réel souci est qu'ils ne savaient pas qui. Ginny et Harry n'avaient rien dit à personne et avaient gardé cela pour eux. Ce qui leur faisait un peu peur. Ron avait peur que ce soit un de ses frères ou pire, sa mère. Mais, il se demandait alors pourquoi la personne qui les avait surpris n'était pas venu leur parler ou au moins à lui. Quant à Hermione, elle se demandait si ce n'était pas Ginny ou Harry qui les avait surpris puisqu'elle les avait surpris la nuit dernière à faire des choses qui n'étaient sûrement pas approuvées par Mrs Weasley et elle avait gardé le secret. Elle allait essayer de demander à Ginny quand tout le monde sera couché. Elle devait aussi essayer de discuter avec Ron, en espérant qu'ils tirent les choses au clair. Et surtout pas comme cet après-midi où elle avait eu l'impression qu'ils avaient fait empirer les choses en s'embrassant. Même si la sensation des lèvres de Ron sur ses lèvres avait été la plus incroyable des sensations qu'elle avait eu. Elle réfléchit et se dit qu'elle devait également discuter avec Harry et Ron de leur projet de recherche des Horcruxes, voir s'ils allaient retourner à Poudlard et demander une permission spéciale au professeur MacGonagall ou s'ils ne devaient pas y retourner. Elle se dit qu'elle voudrait bien continuer d'aller à Poudlard mais elle ne voulait surtout pas laisser les garçons seuls dans cette quête ou elle leur serait très utile. En plus, où qu'ils aillent elle irait aussi. Ils étaient un peu comme ses âmes sœurs, aussi complémentaires et aussi proches.

Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, le repas était sur le point de finir. Molly et Tonks discutaient avec Ginny les jumeaux et Arthur parlaient avec vivacité de certains produits de la boutique de Farces et Attrapes. Tandis que Rémus, Ron et Harry discutaient en rigolant de Quidditch ainsi que de quelques blagues que Rémus et les Maraudeurs faisaient durant leur dernière année à Poudlard. Hermione essaya de replonger dans les conversations tout en finissant doucement ses pommes de terre et son gigot.

\- Je te jure, papa, que les nouvelles versions de Boîtes à Flemme sont tout à fait aux normes exigées par le Ministère. Disait Georges avec sérieux, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas beaucoup.

\- Tonks, je t'assure que maman a bien cuit la viande pour toi.

\- Alors, le balai de James a commencé à siffler tellement fort que Sirius, qui était en Patmol, a baissé les oreilles et avait enfoncé son museau dans la terre. Mais, il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il était en plein dans une crotte de Troll. Quand il s'en est rendu compte, il s'est retransformé et a sauté dans le lac en hurlant comme un Augurey malade.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et les jumeaux, qui avaient entendu l'anecdote de Rémus, éclatèrent de rire en imaginant la scène. Hermione sourit doucement en voyant Harry rire de tout son soul en entendant les histoires des Maraudeurs.

Le dîner était terminé et quand tout fût propre, chacun vaqua à ses occupations. Les jumeaux faisaient une bataille de cartes explosives avec Tonks et Ginny. Molly, Rémus et Arthur discutaient doucement devant la cheminée qui n'était pas allumée bien entendu. Tandis que Hermione faisait signe à Harry et Ron de la rejoindre dans la chambre d'Harry pour discuter de quelque chose d'important. Harry s'assit sur son lit, Ron à ses côtés et Hermione se mit au milieu de la chambre face à eux et l'air sérieux.

\- Bon, les gars. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Comment ça ?

Hermione soupira fortement.

\- Je te parle du fait de savoir si nous retournons à Poudlard et si nous demandons au professeur MacGonagall le droit de sortir quand nous le voulons pour chercher les Horcruxes ou si nous n'y retournons pas et nous nous consacrons à cette recherche pour anéantir Voldement, Ronald.

Elle vit les garçons se regarder puis regarder le sol en soupirant doucement. Apparemment, eux aussi avaient essayé d'y réfléchir chacun de leur côté.

\- Eh bien, moi, je pense que nous devrions retourner à Poudlard pour avoir une certaine protection après chaque sortie.

\- Moi aussi, c'est ce que je pense, en plus, on aura accès à la Bibliothèque et toujours un enseignement. Renchérit Hermione. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Ron ?

\- Moi ? Euh… Je pense pareil que vous mais, je me dis que peut-être que l'école risque d'être de nouveau attaquée.

\- On la défendra encore plus fortement vu que… Dumbledore n'est plus là… Hermione avait dit ça avec hésitation et respect dans la voix.

\- Alors, c'est décidé, on retourne à Poudlard. Conclut alors Ron.

On toqua à la porte et la tête rousse de Ginny apparût. Ron se redressa, un peu en colère. Il acceptait que sa sœur et son meilleur ami sortent ensemble mais ils ne voulaient surtout pas savoir ce qu'ils faisaient quand ils étaient ensemble.

\- Mais, Ginny ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ron, ce n'est pas ta chambre. Donc, je fais ce que je veux et en plus maman m'a autorisé à passer un peu de temps avec mon petit ami.

\- Mais, non ! Il est hors de question que je vous laisse tous les deux dans une chambre !

\- Pourquoi ? C'est bien ce que tu as fait cet après-midi avec Hermione ! Et nous, on est déjà ensemble donc, on a le droit de s'embrasser et de se peloter, alors lâche-nous !

Ginny était en colère et en avait marre de la surprotection de son frère. Harry regardait alors ses deux meilleurs amis, gêné. Hermione avait eu un hoquet de surprise d'apprendre qu'en effet, c'était bien Ginny qui les avait surpris, mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle allait le dire comme ça en plus devant Harry. Quant à Ron, il rougit de colère et de gêne. Le silence pesait dans la chambre du brun tandis que les quatre adolescents restaient tous immobiles et n'osaient plus se regarder.

La chambre du Survivant était plongée dans un silence gêné suite à la réflexion de la cadette des Weasley. Ce fût Harry qui essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Bon, écoutez, on ne va pas rester comme ça tout le reste de la soirée. Ginny, ma chérie, accompagne Hermione se coucher, je crois qu'elle a beaucoup trop étudié cet après-midi. Je pense que je vais passer le reste de la soirée avec Ron.

Ginny, qui regardait encore son frère avec de la colère, tourna la tête vers son petit-ami. Puis, comprenant ce qu'Harry lui avait dit, elle essaya de protester mais vit qu'Hermione et son frère étaient toujours figés. Elle soupira, s'avança vers Harry, l'embrassant chastement et rapidement pour lui dire bonne nuit et prit Hermione par les épaules afin de la faire sortir de la pièce. Les deux jeunes filles allèrent dans leur chambre.

\- Hermione, je suis désolée d'avoir raconté ce que j'avais vu cet après-midi surtout devant Harry. Surtout qu'en plus, la nuit dernière c'est toi qui nous as vus Harry et moi et tu as bien gardé le secret. Je suis vraiment désolée, Hermy.

La rousse se tenait devant sa meilleure amie, gênée et tordant ses doigts. Elle attendait la réaction de la brune. Quant à Hermione, elle était dans ses pensées et elle était en colère et gênée à la fois. Elle prit sa baguette dans une de ses poches, lança un Assurdiato sur la porte et inspira fortement.

\- GINEVRA MOLLY WEASLEY ! COMMENT AS-TU PU DIRE CE QUE TU AS VU DEVANT HARRY ? JE TE JURE QUE LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE JE VOIS RON OU TA MERE OU LES JUMEAUX JE LEUR RACONTE CE QUE JE VOUS AI VU FAIRE HARRY ET TOI DANS LA SALLE DE BAIN LA NUIT DERNIERE. COMME CA TU AURAS UN APERCU DE CE TU VIENS JUSTE DE ME FAIRE ET DE FAIRE A TON FRERE. TU ES PEUT ETRE MA MEILLEURE AMIE MAIS JE TE JURE QUE JE T'EN VEUX VRAIMENT BEAUCOUP. TU AS DE LA CHANCE D'ETRE AUSSI DOUEE QUE MOI EN SORTILEGES CAR JE NE DONNERAIS PAS CHER DE TA PEAU SI CE N'ETAIT PAS LE CAS ! VOLDEMORT AURAIT LUI-MEME DES SUEURS FROIDES SI JE ME METS VERITABLEMENT EN COLERE CONTRE TOI SI TU ME REFAIS UN COUP PAREIL UNE SECONDE FOIS ! DE PLUS TON FRERE ET MOI SOMMES MAJEURS, DONC TU N'AS VRAIMENT ABSOLUMENT PAS LE DROIT DE DIRE QUOI QUE CE SOIT SUR CE QUE L'ON FAIT ENSEMBLE ! Je suis vraiment déçue de toi, je me doutais que c'était toi qui nous avait surpris car je sais, non, je pensais vraiment que tu pouvais garder un secret pareil, surtout considérant que j'ai fait pareil pour Harry et toi.

Ginny avait sursauté en entendant son nom complet prononcé par sa meilleure amie avec autant de colère non contenue dans sa voix. La jeune Weasley se rendit compte que la jeune Granger pouvait très bien battre sa propre mère au niveau des colères. Si un jour, elle devient la femme de Ron, ce qu'elle espérait vraiment de tout son cœur, elle avait tout à fait sa place au sein de la famille Weasley. Même si elle l'avait déjà mais alors là, c'est tout à fait un trait des femmes de la famille Weasley. Elle ouvrit alors grands ses yeux voyant que sa meilleure amie était vraiment en colère contre elle et très surprise de l'entendre lui dire qu'elle allait dire à sa famille pour ce la nuit dernière. Ce qui, selon son subconscient, serait amplement mérité vu ce qu'elle venait de faire. Ginny se ratatina sur elle-même pendant le discours de son amie, encore plus en l'entendant presque chuchoter sa dernière phrase. Elle regarda le sol, contrite.

Pendant que la jeune Weasley se faisait réprimander par sa meilleure amie avec virulence, Ron et Harry étaient toujours debout dans la chambre de celui-ci. Harry se demanda comment cela se passait entre les deux jeunes filles, puisqu'il n'entendait aucun son de leur chambre. Il alla refermer la porte, Ron toujours statique au milieu de la chambre.

\- Harry ? Je suis complètement perdu. Je ne sais pas du tout comment me comporter avec Hermione. Je crois, non, je suis sûr, que je suis amoureux d'elle. Mais, dès que je le vois et que je me dis que je dois lui avouer mes sentiments, elle est tellement belle… J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus et de la couvrir de baisers et…

\- C'est bon, vieux. J'ai compris. Pas de détails. C'est comme ma sœur. Parles-lui et arrête de te jeter sur elle à chaque occasion. Parlez une bonne fois pour toute et lâchez-vous pour relâcher votre tension sexuelle qui vous encombre.

\- Tu comprends quand même que je sois si en colère et gêné dès que je te vois avec ma sœur Potter ?

\- Je comprends tout à fait, Ron. Ne t'en fais pas. Mais, si tu l'avais remarqué, on ne fait rien d'inconvenant ni devant toi, ni devant aucune personne aux cheveux roux. Donc, permets-moi de te dire que parfois tu t'énerves pour rien.

\- Potter, fais gaffe…

\- Ron, s'il te plaît. Je ne dis rien d'imprudent. Je te dis juste ce qui est. Je sors avec ta sœur, mais je la respecte, toi aussi, ainsi que toute cette famille. Vous êtes ma famille avec Hermione, bien sûr.

Ron se calma et essaya de reprendre un peu ses esprits. Il repensa alors à Hermione avec qui les choses avançaient de plus en plus mais sans pour autant être claires. Il fallait qu'ils parlent en effet, qu'ils mettent les choses à plat.

\- Tu crois qu'elles font quoi les filles ? Je n'entends pas un bruit.

\- Connaissant Mione, elle a dû se coucher, gênée.

\- Franchement, je ne crois pas. On entendrait Ginny faire quelque chose et là, c'est comme si un sort avait été jeté sur leur chambre…

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent une seconde et se précipitèrent devant la chambre des deux jeunes filles. Ils entrèrent sans frapper comme d'un seul homme et se figèrent. Ils virent alors qu'elles étaient l'une en face de l'autre et que la brune rouge de colère, regardait encore la rouquine, rouge de gêne et baissant les yeux. Apparemment, Hermione n'était pas gênée et encore moins couchée dans son lit essayant de se rassurer comme l'avait dit Ron. Lorsque Ron et Harry étaient entrés brusquement, les deux jeunes filles, qui n'avaient rien entendu sur le coup, regardèrent alors les garçons. Ginny regarda tour à tour Harry, Ron et Hermione, elle avait les larmes aux yeux suite au discours de son amie. Elle chuchota qu'elle allait se prendre une bonne douche et sortit de la chambre toujours la tête baissée. Quant à Hermione, voyant que son amie avait encore les larmes aux yeux en sortant vers la salle de bain, se précipita à sa suite, sa colère étant passée. Elle la suivit dans la salle de bain, l'entendant renifler discrètement. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, jeta un sortilège de Collaporta et fit se retourner la rousse.

\- Ginny, je suis désolée de m'être emportée ainsi et de t'avoir dit… tout ce que je t'ai dit.

\- Non, Hermy. Tu avais raison. Je n'aurais jamais dû raconter cela devant Harry ni même dévoiler quoique ce soit.

La rousse prit la brune dans ses bras, la rassurant.

\- Je n'aurais quand même pas dû me mettre en colère comme ça. Tu te rends compte que je t'ai appelé par ton nom complet, comme si j'étais ta mère. Je crois que quand j'aurais des enfants, je ne devrais pas leur donner beaucoup de prénoms car sinon lorsque je serais en colère contre eux, j'aurais un roman à réciter.

Ginny rigola, accompagnée d'Hermione. Leurs éclats de rires se firent entendre à travers la porte, ce qui rassura Ron et Harry qui retournèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.

Nous étions le 31 juillet et c'était l'anniversaire d'Harry Potter. Tout le monde était joyeux et surtout le Survivant. Il profitait d'une fin de matinée au soleil sur les bords du lac près du Terrier. Ce soir, une fête était organisée en son honneur avec certains de leurs amis de Poudlard et quelques membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Lui, Ron et Hermione espérait que la nouvelle directrice de Poudlard, Minerva MacGonagall serait présente car ils voulaient s'entretenir avec elle pour lui parler de leur projet sans trop lui révéler de leur mission des Horcruxes. Ron et Hermione étaient l'un à côté de l'autre, se tenant discrètement la main sans parler et ayant les yeux fermés. Harry était sur le dos les bras ramenés derrière sa tête tandis que Ginny était sur le ventre et somnolait. Pendant ce temps, les jumeaux étaient dans le jardin et semblaient préparer quelque chose qu'aucun des quatre adolescents ne voulaient savoir. Arthur était au Ministère, pendant que Bill et Fleur discutaient du reste des préparatifs de leur mariage autour d'une petite table dans le jardin à moitié au soleil. Charlie installait la table pour le repas du midi. Molly, quant à elle, elle finissait de préparer le repas du midi, tout en terminant de préparer une partie du buffet froid prévu pour la soirée. Le gâteau était en train de geler grâce à un sortilège vu que c'était un dessert glacé.

Après le déjeuner, tout le monde vaqua à ses occupations pour préparer le jardin des Weasley en vue de la soirée prévue vers 20 heures. Les garçons, eux, préparaient les différentes tables, la tente à mettre en place, les chaises et la mise en place de la table du buffet. Quant aux filles, elles aidaient Molly à ranger la maison, l'aidaient à terminer de préparer le buffet. Aux alentours de 17 heures, tout le monde alla se reposer jusqu'à environ 18 heures. Ginny avait rejoint Harry dans sa chambre pour se reposer ensemble, vu que le soir, ils songeaient qu'avec le monde, ils n'allaient pas beaucoup être juste tous les deux, ce que leur accorda Molly, mais qui imposa un contrôle tout de même. Quant à Hermione, elle était dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny. Mais, Ron la rejoint dans l'espoir de pouvoir parler un peu de ces derniers jours.

\- Salut, Mione.

\- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que serais déjà en train de dormir.

La jeune fille était en pyjama d'été, soit un short bleu ciel et un débardeur blanc tout simple et était sur son lit, la fenêtre légèrement ouverte et des écouteurs moldus dans les oreilles. Elle en avait profité pour écouter un peu de musique Chillout pour se détendre avant le branle-bas-de-combat de préparation pour la soirée, vu qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule salle de bain pour une bonne dizaine de personnes dont 4 femmes. Ron, l'observant, resta sur le pas de la porte, quelque peu figé de la voir toujours aussi belle. Il sentait que ses résolutions de lui parler partaient à la vue de la jeune femme. Mais, il inspira fortement pour se donner contenance.

\- Je voudrais te parler.

\- Je t'écoute, lui dit Hermione en éteignant son baladeur et le posa sur sa table de nuit.

\- Voilà, je… je voulais te parler de nous… notre relation depuis quelques jours… Enfin… J'ai remarqué que notre relation a changé, a évolué et je voulais savoir ce que tu en pensais.

Hermione fût tellement surprise de voir qu'il était venu de lui-même et qu'il se montrait plus mature qu'elle le pensait, qu'elle resta silencieuse. Elle sourit doucement, se rendant compte qu'elle aimait de plus en plus ce côté mature de Ron, qu'elle connaissait très peu.

\- Euh… Eh bien… Ce que j'en pense… Je trouve que c'est bien, on se dispute beaucoup moins qu'avant, même si c'est un peu flou… Je…

\- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, Mione. Hum… Tu me plais beaucoup, énormément en fait… Je t'aime beaucoup, enfin, je suis… J'arrive pas à croire que je suis en train de te dire ça mais, enfin, je ne pense pas que toi de ton côté c'est la même chose, mais. En fait, je suis amoureux de toi Hermione. Voilà, je l'ai dit…

Ses paroles furent coupées par la bouche d'Hermione qui l'avait embrassé fougueusement. Quelques secondes surpris, Ron ne réagit pas. Puis, prenant conscience que c'était Hermione, sa meilleure amie, la fille dont il était amoureux et à qui il venait d'avouer qu'il l'aimait, qui l'embrassait, l'embrassa également. Il lui tenait la taille pendant qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, les joues rouges et les lèvres gonflées.

\- Wouah ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

\- Je… Oh… Je suis désolée, je me suis emportée. Mais t'entendre me dire que tu m'aimais m'a tellement comblée de joie que…

\- Mione, ce n'est rien. Mais… qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- D'après toi ? Je suis aussi amoureuse de toi, grand dadais. Je ressens la même chose que toi.

\- C'est vrai ?

Ron regardait la jeune femme face à lui, le regard surpris mais un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle le regarda et acquiesça en souriant. Il se pencha alors vers elle et déposa un chaste baiser sur les lèvres roses de la jeune fille qui sourit devant tant de douceur. Mais, elle recula brusquement, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Etonné, Ron la regarda.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

\- Mais, Ronald, rien n'est officiel. Je ne suis pas ta petite amie.

\- Mais, ma chérie. Pourquoi ? Je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps et tout ce mois, j'ai dû me retenir tellement de fois de te sauter dessus tellement tu es belle à croquer. Pourquoi tu ne veux rien dire ?

Hermione sourit en l'entendant dire tout cela et surtout ce petit surnom qu'il lui avait dit naturellement et qui lui avait fait battre le cœur plus fortement. Elle reprit son sérieux et dit :

\- Tu ne m'as rien demandé donc je considère que rien n'est officiel.

\- Oh… Je vois, petite coquine. Alors Miss Hermione Jean Granger, me feriez-vous l'honneur de devenir officiellement la petite amie de moi, Ronald Bilius Weasley ?

\- Laisse-moi réfléchir. D'accord mon cœur. J'accepte avec joie.

Il la prit dans ses bras tout en riant et la faisant rire également. Ce qui réveilla la plupart des personnes qui étaient à leur étage. Il l'embrassa doucement toujours en souriant. C'est comme cela que toute la maisonnée les trouva en ouvrant la porte de la chambre des filles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Ron, Hermione ? demanda Molly très étonnée mais émue de voir son fils si heureux.

Ginny rigola en tapant dans ses mains toute joyeuse, Harry regardait ses meilleurs amis en souriant, les jumeaux se tapèrent dans la main en criant « Il était temps ! », Bill, Fleur et Charlie sourirent au nouveau couple et Molly s'approcha de Ron et Hermione. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et prit son fils et Hermione dans ses bras en leur souhaitant le bonheur.

\- Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux mais du coup, même règle que pour Harry et Ginny, on se retient et surtout pas de bêtises. Mais je suis très heureuse que Ronnie ait choisi enfin de t'avouer qu'il t'aime Hermione. Tu fais déjà partie de la famille mais là, c'est encore plus officiel ma fille.

Hermione sourit, gênée, à sa nouvelle belle-mère. Du coup, il était temps de se préparer pour la soirée d'anniversaire.


End file.
